Son of a Beach
by cruiz107
Summary: One last beach hoorah. FAGE story written for Acrosstheskyinstars.


**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title: Son of a Beach**

 **Paring: Bella/Jasper**

 **Written for:** **AcrossTheSkyInStars**

 **Written By: Cruiz107**

 **Beta'd By:** **Tammygrrrl (THANK YOU!)**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used:** **Sandy beaches and summer sun**

As I stepped foot on the hot sand, I was surprised to see that the usually crowded beach wasn't swarming with as many people as I thought it would be. I was sure that it would be overflowing with residents trying to get one more sun tan before school and real life started up again next week. At least, that was part of the reason why I braved one more hoorah before I was shoved back in the library, shelving books for lazy students and finding reference materials for slackers who waited until the last minute to finish a paper.

However, the other reason I braved the beach was a little scarier. I hadn't gone to the beach alone in…I didn't even know how long. I was always part of a pair. Not today, though. Today I was single and ready to mingle.

Did people still say that?

Taking my time by the wooden steps that led to the boardwalk I had just come from, I scanned the sparse beach and looked for the most optimal spot. I may not have come here often enough to know what was considered the best spot, but I knew what I liked. And what I liked was being far enough away from other beach goers who carelessly covered my blanket in sand as they picked their heavy feet up when they walked. Plus, the further away from the water, the less likely a stranger would set up camp right on top of mine.

So annoying!

Finding a reasonable spot, I quickly hobbled my way through the burning sand. My beach blanket was much too large for one person, but I liked the space – something that I wasn't often granted in past outings. My cooler held down one corner while my towel held the other.

I kicked my flip flops off and began undressing myself. I carefully folded my discarded clothing. Nothing was worse than getting dressed at the beach only to find that sand had gotten into _every_ conceivable crease and seam. I guess in reality I wasn't much of a beach person, but I did enjoy the water and the solitude. If I wanted to swim, I could swim. If I wanted to lay in the sun and read, I could do just that. If I wanted to people watch, I didn't have someone over my shoulder asking me what I was doing or who I was looking at. Like I said, it's been a long time since I did the solo thing. It was liberating and freaking scary at the same time.

Because it will always be acceptable at the beach, I picked the wedgie these bottoms will give me all day and finally settled on the blanket. Grabbing my sun block, I began slathering the white lotion over my legs. Feeling eyes on me, I looked up to see I had a few men trying to discreetly check me out. I wasn't bothered, though. In fact, I was damn proud. I worked hard for my body. I was never one of those chicks who could eat a double cheeseburger and have everyone wonder where I put it. No, I could tell you exactly where I put it. I loved food and learned that if I wanted to keep indulging myself then I would have to sacrifice the time to make sure I kept it off. Eat hard, work harder, I guess.

"Shit," I muttered when I realized I had no one to do my back. It was the downfall of a beach excursion on your own.

As I tried to reach behind me to efficiently cover my back, I remembered one of the _many_ reasons why I hated going to the beach alone. I'm sure I looked silly bending my arm backward to at least graze the center of my back with the lotion.

"You look like you could use a little bit of help there," a deep but smooth voice drawled behind me. I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line. I turned to let him know exactly what I thought, but found my words caught in my throat. It wasn't just a man standing behind me. It was a pick-my tongue-up-off-the-floor, you-have-a-little-drool-right-there, my-ovaries-just-exploded kind of man. He was the kind of sexy that you saw posted on Facebook by horny housewives. He was the epitome of a wet dream. The bringer of lady wood.

He was tall with long blonde hair; floppy man bun on top. Hazel eyes that crinkled slightly as he smiled. His smooth, sculpted chest seemed to glisten in the sun. His abs were of the washboard variety. And his arms. Fuck me, his arms. Arms were kinda my thing. Some girls liked legs, some liked butts, and some liked chests. My weakness was arms. Thick, muscled…tattooed arms. Exactly like the arms I was ogling now. The killing blow came – pun intended – when I let my eyes travel down to the V that was only partially covered by his board shorts. This man was indecently covered and I loved it.

I stared long, hard, and completely unashamed.

"So…is that a yes? A no?" he chuckled.

"Um…uh…o-okay."

What the hell was wrong me? I was acting like a horny sixteen year old boy. I'd had sex before. Good sex. Great sex. I mean, it's been a little while, but I was a grown up and able to control my urges.

I took a deep breath to center myself like my yoga instructor showed me. I handed him the bottle and rubbed the excess white stuff on my leg.

Single, I had to remind myself. I had to get in that mind set.

"I would have helped you there, too." His cocky remark and smug smirk should have turned me off. I was a respectable woman, after all. But screw that! There was a beyond beautiful man sitting with me on this hot ass sand that wanted to touch me and I wanted him to touch me. _Badly_.

"The name's Jasper," he introduced with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Bella," I responded with a slightly flushed face. This man had the power to invoke giddy feelings that I thought I had shed with my teen years.

I sat very still as he took the lotion bottle from my hand and squirt a dollop into his own. Only a low groan escaped while he massaged my back. His hands felt too good to be embarrassed and this was _Jasper_ behind me.

"So what do you do, Jasper?" I asked once he wiped the rest of the lotion on his chest.

Would it have been wrong of me to offer my chest as his rag instead? Probably. But I couldn't be blamed.

"I'm a football player, actually." I let out an unattractive snort. "What's that supposed to mean?" he chuckled curiously.

"Nothing." I waved him off. "So what position do you play? Quarterback?" I asked in a mocking voice. I absolutely knew who he was. Besides the fact that my father was a huge football fan, every female knew who Jasper Whitlock was.

"Actually…yes. For the New York Giants."

I knew my face couldn't hide my amusement. "What are you doing in Washington then?"

"Visiting family. Friends."

"Are you originally from here?"

"I am, as a matter of fact. I grew up in Seattle, went to college in Texas, drafted by New York." He looked very proud of himself – the world traveler that he was. "What about you?"

"I'm from Washington. A small town," I informed him simply.

"Calm down there, Ms. Talkative. I didn't ask you for your life story," he laughed. Well, I threw sand on his beautifully sun-kissed skin. He laughed harder.

"I don't have quite the tale you have. I went to college and became a librarian and part time math tutor. Nothing too exciting."

"Well, I think you're fascinating." He had a breathtaking smile. Of course he did.

"And I'm sure all your groupies think you're fascinating," I bit back too forcefully than was called for, but jealousy was a bitch so I pressed on. "Any interesting stories you'd like to share?"

His amused smile faded quickly. "No. I've never slept with any groupie." He was serious and possibly offended at my insinuation.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely.

"It's fine."

There was tense silence that floated around us and I hated that I caused it. I truly was enjoying his company.

I took the moment, though, to fully appreciate his body. It was a magnificent work of art. His muscular body was decorated in tattoos that seemed independent of each other, but flowed together like an intricate poem of the flesh. His hands and neck were free of ink colored scars, but the rest of what I could see spoke on an artistic level that only Jasper could truly comprehend.

As I continued to take careful inventory of his body, I spotted two female names. I didn't ask about them, but they were important to him. They had to be for him to have had them etched on his skin permanently.

"So when are you heading home, Jasper?"

He smiled, grateful for the change of topic. "This weekend, actually. I got a couple of days off from training camp." He leaned down on his elbows. "They ride us pretty hard."

"I could ride you harder." My eyes shot open comically wide as my hands flew to my mouth.

What the fuck was that!

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," I explained. Of course, I didn't think that made the situation better.

"Out loud," he muttered with a chuckle. "Good to know."

Embarrassed out of my mind, I jumped up from my towel. "I'm going for a swim," I announced. I walked away to the sound of Jasper laughing in the background.

Sexy asshole.

"Shit!" I yelped in surprise. The water was…fucking freezing. Not even slightly warm. Before I could turn around, strong, colorful arms grabbed me from behind and ran with me further into the water. If I had balls they would have shriveled up and receded up into my body.

I yelled to be freed, but the laughing probably prevented anyone from actually rescuing me. His arms, right below my breasts, actually felt very nice. I guess I didn't _really_ want to be rescued.

Before I could demand – but not really – that he let me go, he threw us both into the oncoming wave. Bracing for the impact, I held my breath and grasped his arms.

With salt water up my nose and burning my nostrils, I came up for air, sputtering water in his cocky looking face.

"You just threw me into the water! The freezing water! Are you nuts?"

"It's not that cold," he countered, laughing.

"I can't swim, either." I knew I wouldn't have drowned but still.

Thankfully, he had the decency to look remorseful…between the snickers he tried to hide as coughs.

"Here. Let me help you. You're too pretty to drown." I didn't put up much of a fight – or any fight at all – when he grabbed me by my waist and wrapped my legs around his waist. Maybe I should have been more bashful or more reserved, but with no hesitation, my arms went around his neck as he walked us deeper into the water.

"You're very friendly," I commented as I stared at his lips. They were _right there_.

"I've been told that before. I like to consider myself more on the helpful side. What kind of person would I be if I let you drown when all I wanted to do was spend a little time with you? That wouldn't really benefit either of us."

"That's very altruistic of you," I complimented with a roll of my eyes. I didn't miss that _his_ eyes were zoned in on my two water balloons that floated just above the water.

"Have I told you that you're very pretty?" he asked my tits.

"Who, me or my boobs?"

"Both?" he replied with a cheeky grin. The shit beautiful people got away with was insane.

We bobbed in the water together talking about everything and nothing at all. On top of everything that was just unfairly perfect about him, he had great teeth. His dentist probably had his picture hung up in the office.

"Aren't you getting tired?" I asked as he slowly cut through the water while I continued to hang onto his front. I didn't want to let go, but I also wasn't going to be the reason he developed back problems and got cut from his team…or whatever they do to handle those types of problems. The injured list?

"No. I'd carry you forever," replied sincerely.

Such sweet words. I could no longer hold back. I tried to behave and act like my father raised me with some sense, but how could I when he said things like that to me? Roughly digging my hands into his now loose hair, I smashed my lips to his plump ones. His shock wore off within the blink of an eye and his lips were moving along with mine. His teeth dug into my lip, tugging forcefully and willing me to follow.

And fuck me sideways if I didn't follow.

The waves and constant movement did nothing to hinder the feeling of his hardened cock as it rubbed against me. Shamelessly, I tried rubbing harder but there was only so much friction I could get. However, I was rewarded when Jasper finally decided to join the party and help a girl out. With his hands on my ass, he pushed us closer together. Now, it could have been my imagination, but it felt like he was actually trying to enter me through my bikini bottoms. I probably should have told him that wasn't exactly how it worked.

I was hit with a new wave of feeling – literally – as the obliviously innocent people around us played rowdily and caused us to become doused in salt water again. It was a sobering moment. What the hell was I doing? Was I really so close to having sex with this man…in the water…with the young and old all around? Yeah, I was.

"Sorry," I apologized. "You…dazzled me."

"I dazzle you?" he asked smugly. With a roll of my eyes, I unwrapped myself from the football god and did a doggy paddle type swim back to shore. When I got close enough, I dropped the "swimming" and began what I hoped was a sexy strut that looked good from the back. I could hear Jasper chuckling behind me, but he kept some distance between us. I didn't want to look and give him the satisfaction. He was probably Michael Phelps on the side.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked when he finally made it back on land. Ha! Served him right for being an ass. I hoped it hurt to swim and try to get rid of a hard on at the same time.

"Why are you on my blanket?" I asked in return. "Don't you have friends you can go play with?" I wasn't mad, but more so embarrassed and a little hurt that I didn't seem to have the same effect on him that he did on me.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He jumped up from the blanket. I sat in my spot, watching as his muscles rippled from his slight movements and the sun shine on his more colorful tattoos. Before I could reach for my book, he grabbed my hand and yanked me up from my spot on the blanket. "Come meet some of my teammates."

"Jasper, no!" I resisted. The last thing I wanted was to be paraded around a bunch of hot football players that are used to looking at cheerleaders and a cheerleader I was not. I may have had a decent body, but I couldn't compete with chicks that depended on their bodies for a living. I was suddenly regretting by bathing suit choice.

"C'mon, Bella. They're good guys." He flashed his winning smile and pearly teeth and I already hated him for having me wrapped around his pinky.

"Two minutes, Jasper. I mean it," I said sternly.

I kept my hand tightly in his and let him lead me about fifty yards away. Unsurprisingly, there were three handsome, oil slicked guys lounging on beach chairs. All the female attention they were getting did not escape my notice. Hopefully, Jasper missed the sneer I gave the cute redhead that wouldn't stop staring at him.

He did not. Of course he didn't.

"Bella, this is Edward, Emmett, and Seth. Guys, this is Bella."

I played the ignorant female and acted like I didn't know who any of these guys were.

"Hey guys." I gave them a little wave. "Nice to meet you. You're all on the same team, I guess?"

"We are," Emmett replied, smirking. Damn, he was a sexy guy. He wasn't exactly my type, but I could appreciate the effort that he had put into his body.

I watched with a raised eyebrow as Seth sauntered over to me with a grin that revealed that, despite his handsome face and strong physique, he was still young. He was a rookie, newly drafted in the third round.

"When you get tired of J here, you give me a call." He ran his finger along my jaw. Before I could recover from the shock, Jasper wrenched his hand away and held tightly to his wrist.

"Touch her again and I'll break your fucking hand. I'll end your career before it fucking starts," he promised.

"I-I-I'm sorry man. I was just joking," he stuttered.

"Alright, J. We got him." Edward rescued an almost crying Seth from Jasper's clutches. "He'll learn to keep his hands to himself." He practically pushed Seth into his seat. "Bella, I'm sure I'll see you soon."

I waved awkwardly, unsure how to react to what just happened. It was beyond uncomfortable and the tension was strangling me. Without waiting for Jasper, I turned and headed back to my space among the crowd.

I had been lying back, soaking in the skin cancer when a shadow cast over me for a second before the sun came back and an arm rested against my own.

"I'm really sorry about Seth," Jasper apologized. "And I'm sorry about how I reacted. It was uncalled for. I just kinda…snapped."

Shielding my eyes with my hand, I looked over at him. He really did look upset and sincere as he mirrored my position.

"That was a little harsh, but I appreciated the gesture and sentiment behind it. He's young. Take him under your wing. You and the guys. Teach him to be a better person because he can't go around thinking he can treat women like that because of who he is and what he does. He's going to piss off the wrong person one day," I warned.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I talked to him and I left the guys talking to him, too."

"Hey," I nudged him with my shoulder. He still looked too upset for my liking. "It's over, you handled it, it wasn't that inappropriate, and I'm over it. Just let it go."

"It's the bikini," he muttered. "It's the devil and you look sinful in it," he joked.

I turned to face him and rest my head on my hand. A small smile played on my lips. "You think I look good in this?"

"Huh," he huffed out a chuckle, mirroring my position again. "There's no way for me to say this and not sound like a dick, but if I was with you when you picked out this _almost_ bikini, there would have been no way I would have let you leave the house with it. I would have liked a private showing of it, though."

I could feel my face heat up. The feminist in me should have told him to shove his comment up his ass, but the insecure, horny part of me was quite pleased.

Single. Think single.

"Maybe one day," I shrugged.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I smiled shyly and nodded. I really wanted him to kiss me.

Cupping my face, he brought his soft lips to mine. It wasn't the hungry kiss I attacked him with. This kiss was gentle and encompassing. There was more than just lust behind this kiss. There was emotion that provided warmth on a cold day and a hug on a bad one. He pulled away slowly, but kept touching me; running his knuckles against my cheek.

"You're really beautiful, Bella," he whispered. "You're special. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

When he leaned in again, I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he ran his lips across the same path his hand had just been. My eyes closed of their own volition. Something that was not overtly sexual made me feel so outstandingly alive. Every nerve ending was on fire. When his fingers traced patterns on my back, I felt it in my toes. When he kissed my shoulder I felt the flutter in my stomach.

Never would I have thought the sound of a throat clearing would drive me to want to resort to violence, but I wanted to throttle someone right now.

Edward was standing above us with his signature crooked smile in place. Many articles in Cosmo were written about that smile.

"I hate to break up the foreplay, but either of you up for touch football?"

"You want me, a librarian, to play football against three professionals?" I laughed. "You'll kill me."

"Aww, Bella, don't be like that. We play with kids all the time; we know how to keep it friendly," he teased.

"You're an ass, Edward," I said in jest. "I'll play as long as Seth is on my team," I bargained.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"If he's on my team then he'll have no reason to touch me," I reasoned.

"True. Okay then. You and Seth against Jasper and me."

"What about Emmett?"

"Idiot got sunburned. He went home so the wife could kiss it better."

Well, I didn't need to be a librarian to read between the lines.

"Hey Bella," Seth greeted me nervously when we reached the area we would be playing at. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't know-" I waved my hand, cutting him off.

"Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge." I didn't want to dwell on it. I was shocked, yes, but I wasn't upset. I really was over it and I didn't want this kid beating himself over his lack of manners.

"Make it up to me by helping me kick Edward and Jasper's ass."

"Do I need to explain the rules, B?" Edward asked in a condescending voice.

"No." I had to resist giving him the finger.

"Okay," he laughed. "First to seven wins."

Where Jasper and Edward were mostly stealth and strength in their throws, Seth was speed and agility. If I caught the ball, I quickly threw it to Seth like it would burn me if I kept it too long. My main job, it seemed, was to distract Jasper. It was pretty easy, too.

Men!

Bending over to stretch a little made him lose concentration to what he was saying.

An itch on my back that had my chest pushed out as I tried but just couldn't reach caused him to miss the throw from Edward.

Jogging beside him made him fumble as he watched my tits instead of the sand indentation in front of him.

He was also very eager to "touch" me even though I never had the ball.

However, the game came to an abrupt halt when I had a wardrobe malfunction which was completely his fault. The _one_ time I tried to actually run the ball, he tackled me to the ground. His proud smile quickly vanished when he realized what he had done. He had been too enthusiastic with his take down and had grabbed my top too roughly, ripping it in the process. His body on top of mine prevented the other two from seeing the goods, but we couldn't stay like that forever.

I pushed him off of me with one hand and tried to keep the fabric from falling with the other.

Thankfully, Edward and Seth shielded their eyes, but didn't try hiding their snickers. With narrowed eyes, I stormed from Jasper and his merry men to find a privacy stall. Wide, curious eyes followed me as I frantically tried to locate an empty stall. Tears of embarrassment clouded my vision as I pushed on door after door until I found a stall that was empty.

The bikini top was ripped in such a way that it was basically unsalvageable. I tried tying it in front but there was material missing.

Stupid, flimsy bikini. Stupid beach. Stupid football player.

There was a knock on the door. "Bella?"

"What?" I snapped.

"I brought a shirt for you. Can you open the door?"

Not bothering to cover myself up, I unlocked the door for Jasper.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He looked distraught as he held out his shirt for me to take. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I know," I croaked, taking the outstretched shirt. I didn't move to put it on right away. What was the point? Half of the beach probably saw my sagging boobs. "But it was _touch_ football, Jasper. Not tackle," I reminded him harshly.

He took the few steps that kept us about in the small stall. "Let me make it up to you. Let me show you that I'm sorry for embarrassing you." His voice was low and husky, wrapping around my body like a fine silk.

"How?" I muttered, still embarrassed but turned on beyond belief.

"Let me show you how much I want you." With his fingers under my chin, he raised my head and forced me to look into his eyes. He was waiting for my consent – my decision that I wanted this, too.

I nodded. Embarrassment aside, I wanted Jasper. I wanted to feel all of him all over me.

I closed my eyes and just felt as he ran a single digit across my collarbone and down between my breasts.

"Jasper," I called out, grabbing his hand and halting him from going lower. An errant thought floated across my mind. "I…I just want you to know that I don't usually do this – hook up with strangers when I'm alone."

He smiled sweetly at me. "Do you believe that I don't hook up with groupies?"

"Of course," I said confidently. I never thought it was something he lied about.

"Thank you." He kissed me gently. "And I know you don't."

He kissed down my neck and collarbone, making his way down to my already exposed breast. He bit down lightly, immediately taking it into his mouth. One hand massaged the neglected breast while the other grabbed my hair, forcing my head back and my chest out. His hips pinned me in place as if I would actually try to escape.

"Jasper," I moaned wantonly. His hot breath felt cool against my wet nipple.

"Say it again," he demanded.

"Fuck. Jasper," I whimpered. "Touch me. Please," I begged. My bottoms were wet and it had nothing to do with the ocean.

"That's it baby." One hand was still in my hair, yanking my head back and exposing my neck. With one long lick, my ear lobe was suddenly in his mouth. "I can _smell_ you, Bella. Nothing smells better. Can I feel you?"

"Oh, God, please," I cried loudly. There could have been a whole audience with their ears pressed against the door right now and I couldn't care less. I needed Jasper right now.

He pushed the fabric aside and let his thumb glide against my slick folds.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," he groaned, almost sounding like a sob. "You're so wet. Bella, baby. I can't wait much longer. I'm just a man."

"Don't. Don't wait. I need you inside me." Never in my life had I needed a man as much as I needed Jasper right now. This feeling was beyond attraction and lust. I knew that and I hoped to Jesus that Jasper felt it, too.

"Wrap your legs around me," he instructed as he helped lift me off the ground. I almost swallowed him whole when I was finally able to kiss him again. Very few things felt better than Jasper's kisses.

He wasted little time aligning himself and actually entering me. His deep groan of pleasure matched my own. He was slow, drawing out mutual pleasure. The thought was appreciated but I didn't need slow right now.

"Faster, baby. Harder," I panted out.

With a grunt and shift, he picked up his pace. I braced myself with my hands on his shoulders and his hands on my hips.

"Uh…Jasper…God." My thoughts were incoherent and jumbled. The only thing I could think clearly about was how good he felt inside me.

His neck pulsed with each thrust and grunt making it look so inviting. Taking a page out of his book, I licked along the most prominent vein in his neck and sucked his ear lobe into my mouth.

"Shit…shit…shit." His thrust became erratic and he pumped harder and mumbled nonsense.

"Fuck," I screamed out when he hit just the right spot. If there wasn't an audience before, there had to be one now. "Right there. Right there." I brought my mouth back down to his neck to keep from screaming out again. I could feel my legs began to quake as I teetered on the edge. Two more powerful thrusts and I bit down hard on his shoulder as an orgasm possessed my body.

"Bella," Jasper roared in the small room as he let his own orgasm claim him.

My legs were weak and staggering as I tried to right my bottoms and pull his shirt over my head. He held me while I got my bearings. I guess leg days at the gym shouldn't be skipped.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I laughed, still trying to steady my breathing. "It's just been awhile, ya know."

"Oh, I know," he chuckled darkly. "I'll give you some room to get yourself together."

"Thanks." I knotted his shirt in the back. "Oh! Jasper," I called before he left the stall. "Rose said she and Emmett can keep Charlotte tonight."

"Oh, really?" he sauntered back over to me and pulling me to him. "I'll have to call my sister and thank her then."

"Mhmm," I moaned as his breath caressed my neck. "Do you want to come home with me tonight?"

"Are you trying to pick me up?" I nodded coyly. "Will you wear those glasses that I like?"

"Only if you promise not to wear anything at all," I compromised.

"You got yourself a deal, Mrs. Whitlock."

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www. / community/ FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/** **(remove the spaces)**

 **Lastly, I want to send a HUGE thank you to Readingmama (Tiffany Vee on FB) for hosting the previous FAGEs and Speklez (Elizabeth Kloos on FB) for hosting this year – the final year – of FAGE. Two of my favorite stories that I have written were from a FAGE. There were a lot of great stories that were written as an exchange. It was stressful, but it was fun. Thanks for everything ladies.**


End file.
